


Calling It A Year

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble inspired by a writing prompt posted on Pinterest and the year 2020.Tommy, Barbara, and a brief conversation.  I am leaving it entirely up to the reader to decide which world event in 2020 is the catalyst... it could be one of many (and there are no wrong answers)!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Calling It A Year

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Sitting down, Barbara kicked off her shoes and sighed deeply.

“The world has officially gone fucking crazy.”

I smiled at her, before crossing the room and pouring us both a stiff drink.

“Normally I would disagree with you, but this time you are one hundred percent correct.”

I put two glasses on the coffee table and then slumped down tiredly in an armchair.

“I’m seriously thinking about tossing some candy out of the front door, putting a turkey in the oven, opening some presents and then calling it a year!”

“If only it worked like that Barbara.”

“Yeah, if only!”


End file.
